grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott and Dean
Two men who are very stupid and lazy who also work in the grocery store, the pair can't tell who is who and so the entire town don't actually know which is Scott and which is Dean. Early Life Born in the Uckfield, the two best friends grew up together. Known for being rather dumb and having such low IQs the two do not which is which, causing for the pair to be addressed as Scott and Dean with no one including them knowing who is who. Not doing great school due to their very low IQs, these guys end up working at a grocery store not amounting to anything. They are also known for their immaturity. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 The two come to Grasmere Valley in order to live and work n the grocery store run by Buck Felton. The Tales of Grasmere Valley and the Death of Daisy Daisy has managed to instruct many of the men in the town into how to be a Godly man. Wendy Wendall who works at the Club Flamingo wants to stop Daisy as she has driven away all the customers from the Club Flamingo much to Wendy's fury. She gets Joe Deducca along with her boss Clarissa Cleo to get him to beat Daisy to death.Scott and Dean are there and overhear the plan to kill Daisy. Later on they discover the body and tell everyone that Daisy is dead. Everyone believes that Joe has killed Daisy and their is a massive funeral at the Town Hall that the entire nation is watching. The funeral is hijacked by Tessa Crab as the funeral reflected nothing of Daisy and included to have a eulogy by Zac Efwrong who actually hated Daisy for her giving him some advise to not follow a film career. During this speech Daisy, who had just gone on holiday returned much to her shock to her own funeral. Daisy had been mistaken to be dead by two of the dumbest people in town Scott and Dean. With Daisy return many are happy but the likes of Wendy, Zac, Joe and Tessa are found out for their involvement and soon are chased out with the coffin which happens to contain a dead cow! What's Going in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 14 Return to Bill Sender Peril gets a package which says it is from Bill Sender and Peril being a bounty hunter believe she has retrieve the box incorrectly and it belongs to Bill Sender. Also with her being a bounty hunter she wonders if it is a bomb. She asks Scott and Dean if they know who Bill Sender is. As the two do not know who each other are, they are not that help. However they do believe it may be a bomb and say they will speak at her funeral. Peril clearly is not impressed with their help. Episode 20 Catnapped! Nanny Prescot refers to the screen being as blank as Scott and Dean's brain alluding their great lack of intelligence. Episode 24 Life is a Dance Scott and Dean are participating in the annual dance competition with one of them dancing with Bridgette Parry and the other Taffy Parry. They do well but one ends up being tenth and the other ninth after Scott and Dean not only confused who they are are confused as to who they are dancing with causing them to let go of hands and both sets of couples are kicked out of the competition. In the end Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln win the competition.